Project:Chat/Logs/11 August 2018
00:22:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" nice 00:22:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" balanced tank 00:22:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" would play 01:02:27 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 01:02:29 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:12:06 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:13:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 02:34:05 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 05:58:44 -!- Asdeiske has joined Special:Chat 05:59:29 http://diep.io/#33A6E65700BAACAA90A041 private server of general stupidity on sandbox 05:59:59 -!- Asdeiske has left Special:Chat 08:16:54 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 13:40:04 -!- Royalbaby has joined Special:Chat 14:56:04 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 14:56:10 .... 14:56:17 i miss glap.io 15:04:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" slap.io 15:06:55 proof or it doersnt exist 15:25:15 hey teamz 15:26:46 hEY TEAMZzzZz 15:54:34 TEAMERZ 17:33:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wut 17:34:23 he says three hours later 17:34:33 this place is dying 17:34:37 diep is ded 17:34:46 ive forgotten half the people that used to be here 17:35:36 like, i remember tboo, AC, taco, anddd 17:35:49 i think there was another in that "alliance" 17:55:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" well no shit diep is dying 17:55:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" <-< 17:55:37 oh yeah 17:55:50 it was Q-something-something, or theelementalmaster 18:02:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" if diep dies enough you could get a ffa server to yourself tho 18:13:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" ey 18:13:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" teamz boi 18:14:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" remember meh 18:14:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" boss 18:14:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" ya forgot me biotch 18:14:41 maybe 18:14:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" in that group 18:15:02 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:15:08 aka me 18:15:14 aka ICE 18:15:19 uh-huh 18:15:31 and you forgot tot aswell 18:15:34 and i think viper 18:15:34 actually 18:15:36 boss 18:15:38 ? 18:15:39 do you remember planet play 18:15:43 what? 18:16:37 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/138185538/ dis shit 18:16:39 its like 18:16:48 one of the first game projects that we as a group did 18:17:53 oh yeahahhh 18:19:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh 18:19:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wasnt looking 18:19:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and i have no idea who alzheimers is 18:19:32 I'M ALZHEIMERS FOR FUCKS SAKE 18:19:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" TRU DAT MATE 18:20:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nope no idea 18:20:49 ffs 18:20:54 Alzheimers = Ice 18:20:55 ya boi ice 18:21:02 the one who introduced you to 9gag2 18:21:06 and Icechewers 18:21:13 oh god tidal's not gonna be happy 18:21:29 ... 18:21:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" uh 18:21:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no idea what 9gag2 is 18:21:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nor icechewers 18:21:37 ice 18:21:49 is that joke on tidal's name banned 18:24:48 oofe 18:24:51 teamz you too innocent 18:25:41 IS IT!?!? 18:27:59 bo 18:28:01 no 18:29:25 ... 18:56:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wut 18:56:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im not innocent 18:56:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im teamerz 19:02:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" beeo beeo 19:02:53 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" you are under arresy 19:03:05 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" for being the faptaim 19:03:12 ... 19:03:19 oh yeah 19:04:31 type:sparky 19:04:44 would you consider yourself a part of the alliance? 19:17:37 (tacocat, tem, and a few others) 19:54:40 r u!?!?!??! 20:28:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" alright im dumb 20:28:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" it was a feature not a bug, the dissipearing tabs 21:22:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" fool im not faptain anymore 21:22:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im cummander 21:46:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" lol\ 21:46:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wasnt there this diep thing with like alternate teamerz and stuff and 21:46:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" diep.io wiki thing* 21:54:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wdym 21:57:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" likeeee 21:58:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i think it was like an rp thing 21:58:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i think i was a drone 22:02:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" that was dwa 22:02:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and it died a long time ago 22:02:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cause im a fucking idiot 22:06:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" rip 22:22:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey teamz 22:22:41 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 22:22:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ...like my new pfp? 22:24:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also whats with that level up and the bots stuff tab 22:28:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" teamz i will @ you 22:39:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!92645657596137472> i need halp 22:39:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wut 22:39:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" how much of the old people of the wiki do you remember 22:39:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" define old 22:39:54 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i mean ones who left 22:40:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i dont know who left. 22:40:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also like my new pfp? 22:40:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ugh 22:40:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" its ok i suppose 22:40:15 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hmmm 22:40:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ill list who i can remember 22:43:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" the alliance: taco, QWT0, AC, and TBOO 22:43:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wait 22:43:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i think i used to call TBOO ruby 22:43:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i remember why 22:43:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hang on lemme check if i still have it 22:44:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" have what? 22:46:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!92645657596137472> HAVE WHATTTT?! 22:47:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nope deleted it 22:47:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" rip 22:48:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" deleted what 22:48:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" something 22:48:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" answer me pleeeaaaswsseess 22:48:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nu :3 22:49:11 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" come onnn 22:50:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" that reminds me we havent fought in a while 22:50:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" was it like, a dwa thing or a idk 22:50:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nah it wasnt only in dwa 22:50:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you were always asking me to fight 22:50:56 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no i mean the thing you deleted 22:51:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" or was it like something to do with TBOO being ruby 22:51:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh that 22:51:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nah 22:51:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what!? 22:51:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" do u even know what i mean by TBOO being ruby? 22:51:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 22:51:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i remember tboo 22:52:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" do you know what i mean by ruby though 22:53:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" u mean like 22:53:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" the red shiny rocks 22:53:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" not what i meant 22:53:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" then no :D 22:54:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" well TBOO knew 22:54:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" bfdi 22:54:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im surprised someone named themselves after one of my creations 22:55:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" DO YOU KNOW WHAT BFDI IS!? 22:55:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol no 22:56:20 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" you should 22:57:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and why is that 22:57:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" bc its great 22:57:54 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" want a link? 22:58:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wut is it 22:59:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" its like... 22:59:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" its a thing where 20 (21) different ANIMATE objects fight for an island 22:59:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" its battle for dream island 23:00:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" the way it works is there are teams and whichever one loses is up for elimination 23:00:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" whichever person on the UFE team gets the most votes is kicked off the show 23:00:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also its really bad at first but gets better 23:00:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and there are four seasons 23:01:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" meh 23:03:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQa2-DY7Y_Q&list=PL24C8378F296DB656 23:05:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!92645657596137472> 23:05:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" WTACH ITTT 23:05:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" all 50 something episodes currently out 23:10:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!92645657596137472> 23:10:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" that is the last time in going to @ you 23:11:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" also whoever that green spreadshot was=ice cube 23:20:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wut 2018 08 11